


Paint A Key

by RichelleGy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fantasy, Haunting, M/M, Multi, Painting, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4796324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichelleGy/pseuds/RichelleGy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drew Suman was the rich boy all girls love. When he has to leave his old life behind and go live in the country, Drew wasn't prepared to face the world. An old relationship not resolved and old friends that he wanted to stay with, Drew definitely wasn't ready.<br/>When he meets another person who seems so alike under different and strange circumstances, can he give up his old life to start the new one?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

From inside the car, the country scenery can be seen rolling by. Hills, farms, rivers, and the blue sky with not a cloud in sight. In short, it was a beautiful day. Outside.

Inside the vehicle, however, it wasn't quite as nice.

Drew Suman, 14, son of Collin Suman and Ilene Owens. Also the heir to Suman Enterprises, one of the worlds biggest art corporations. With hundreds of museums and concert halls under his belt, Collin Suman holds his spot as one of the richest human beings on earth.

Ilene Owens was a simple country girl who had come to the big city in search of a future. Getting in a prestigious college with a scholarship, she met Collin at one of the annual charity balls. Getting married after graduation, Ilene jumped from the lower class to the upper class. 

They weren't the typical poor and rich couple that got married for the sake of greed or rebellion. Their wedding vows are held close to heart. Though their love might be the cause of Drew's current mood.

A few weeks prior, Collin had complied with Ilene's request of going back to stay in the country side for the duration of Drew's high school education, which will be completed online.

They would lose most of the privileges of the big city but that wasn't Drew's biggest concern. Money and fame was never a priority of the family. To be honest, they probably would've chose a much simpler life had it been an option. 

No. Drew's biggest concern was the fact that he'll probably never see his friends or her again. 

Selene Parson. They hated each other at first because of Drew's initial play boy attitude. Dark brown hair that he had dyed blonde with slight blue undertones during a small rebellion phrase and deep brown eyes, it's not a surprise girls were falling for him at every turn. 

Selene had hated Drew ever since the first time she land eyes on him. Getting into arguments every time they met, it all changed when Drew almost died saving Selene from falling out the school's roof. After that, their relationship changed slowly in subtle ways. Talking to each other for more than 5 minutes without getting into an argument, reminding each other to bring home homework, and hanging out outside of school.

Drew had promised himself that he would confess during their first high school dance but seeing as how that's impossible now, he had told Selene his feelings the day before they left for the country. Running away before she had a chance to reply, they hadn't contacted each other ever since.

Leaning against the window, Drew let out a heavy sigh which caught his parent's attention.

Shooting her husband a concerned look, Ilene turned in her seat to look at Drew. 

"Are you feeling aright?" 

Drew looked up in surprise as he heard the question his mother directed at him.

"Uh...yeah; I'm fine." Drew turned to look out the window once more. His expression absent minded.

Ilene sat back in her seat, worried. She had expected him to be upset but the fact that she didn't know what worried him worried her in result.

Collins on the other hand, had a slight idea on what was making Drew so upset. 

Selene Parson. 

Collin had met her and her parents at a local charity event. She was a sweet girl and the fact he liked her was something Drew didn't need to hide. 

What Collin didn't know was that Drew did in fact confess.

The rest of the drive was spent in silence that was interrupted only by the occasional shifting of their possessions as they pass a bump in the road. The smooth highway had long turned into uneven gravel.

The country home in which the family were to spend the next 4 years in was an old house from the beginning of the 1800's. It previously belonged to another family but was purchased by the Sumans in the early 1900's. 

As they neared their destination, Collin decided to light up the dreary atmosphere by telling a story.

"You know," he started, "they say that the house is haunted."

Ilene turned to look at him with a face of disbelief. 

Drew looked up with a questioning stare.

"The house is full of paintings by the previous family, Locke I think was their name, and by ours. Supposedly, back before the house was bought by the Sumans, a child was trapped into the paintings with no way to escape. The child haunts the house by hopping from picture to picture in search of a way out."

Collin turned to look at his wife and kid. "Exciting isn't it?"

"More like unbelievable," Drew mumbled under his breathe.

"There's actual picture proof you know." Collin turned his attention back to the road. "Look inside that bag on your left and you should find some photos."

Drew twisted in his seatbelt and manages to grab the bag that was slightly out of his reach. Opening it, he shuffled through the contents before pulling out an old album.

Flipping through the pictures, Drew saw tons of family photos dated starting from the 1900's. All of them were taken in different locations of the house but there was one similarity. 

All of the photos contained at least one painting in the background.

Looking carefully, Drew saw that all the paintings were different except for one thing.

A human like figure. Sometimes closer and sometimes further away. The face was always blurred out.

"Why are we moving into a haunted house?" Drew asked.

"It's only a legend." Collin chuckled at the exasperated sigh his son let out. "But isn't it thrilling?"

Ilene shook her head at her husband's antics. He was always a thrill seeker. 

"They also say that the paintings in the house rearrange themselves every once in a while."

Drew was tempted to chuck the album at his dad but that would not only endanger him, but also the entire family.

For the rest of the trip, Collin told the two stories from when he was a young boy and how he would never run away in the face of danger.

Drew regretted not throwing the book.


	2. Chapter 2

The house was bigger than Drew had expected.

Containing 3 wings, the country house definitely looked better than it sounded. 

Inspecting the wall, Drew asked, "Why is it so big?"  
That sounded wrong.

Collin looked up from unpacking the trunk and gave Drew a smile. "It's designed to hold the whole Locke family and they had a pretty big household."

"Oh." Drew nodded and then went over to his dad to help finish unloading all their belongings.

As they placed down the last box, Ilene poked her head out the front door to report her findings.

"The west wing is cleaner than the east but smaller; you want to stay there?"

Collin thought for a second before answering. "Well, it's better to be hygienic I guess."

"Ok." Ilene went back inside but soon came out again.

"Drew!"

Said person lifted his head and yelled back, "Yeah?"

"Leave the unloading to your dad and go explore the house for me, ok?"

Drew agreed and could hear a faint "Hey!" from his dad as he went inside.

Taking a notepad and pencil, Drew started from the east wing.

Walking through the halls on the first and second floor, Drew didn't note anything of significance. 6 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms and a private study in Bedroom Number 4.

As he climbed the staircase to the third floor, an unsettling presence fell upon him. 

The number of paintings on the third floor had increased.

Drew sighed before continuing onwards.

As he made his way through the rooms, Drew could see a shadow from the corner of his eye.

Drew was never the type to get scared of the supernatural. He had actually encountered quite a few of them when he was younger.

When Drew left the east wing to enter the main wing, the shadow left for a few minutes before appearing again.

Going through the main wing, Drew ignored the shadow and counted the kitchen, dining room, library, and an entrance leading out to the garden. Well, it was more like a courtyard to be honest.

The yard had a small greenhouse and fountain. Drew also took note of the fact that the shadow flickered out as he stepped outside.

Walking into the greenhouse, Drew coughed a few times due to the amount of dust and cobweb. There were virtually no plants left and the ones that were still here had long since died.

As he continued farther in, Drew felt the unsettling presence once again. Searching under a few covers, he located another painting. 

The painting was of a plain room with a table and chairs. Sitting in one of the chairs appeared to a girl deep in thought.

Placing the cover back onto the painting, Drew left the greenhouse and continued towards the west wing.

The west wing was smaller, containing only 4 rooms, but had less cracks in the wall. The amount of dust and cobwebs was also significant smaller.

Drew checked through all the bedrooms and discovered empty drawers, closets, and old dilapidated beds within the first three bedrooms.

As Drew neared the final room, the temperature started dropping. 

Gripping the doorknob, Drew almost let go from the cold. The knob felt like it was frozen.

Opening the door, Drew stepped tenderly into the room.

It definitely looked different.

The condition of the room was almost perfect. Clean bed with silk covers, polished mahogany drawers and closet, and a fuzzy carpet.

The only thing that looked out of place was the boarded up window. 

In front of the window sat a small table with several items on it and a chair.

As Drew neared the table, he could see that the items were a small book, a golden locket, and a pocket watch. He also noticed the many tally marks covering the surface of the table. 

Everything looked very new.

On the chair, however, sat a worn down stuffed rabbit with a plain light blue dress.

Carefully, Drew reached for the book in hopes of finding something of significance about the previous owner of the room.

"Don't-"

Drew froze, finger tips barely on the cover of the book.

He turned around slowly and stared at the source of the voice. A painting of a flower vase that hung to the right of the door.

Inside the painting was the same girl that had been in the piece in the greenhouse. However, this time, she had her hands clamped over her mouth and wide eyes.

Drew took a small step forward and the girl disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

Drew stood there for a few minutes, trying to process what just happened. He reached for the book again, hoping the ghost(?) would show up again. 

He was disappointed when there was no reaction from anyone when he grabbed the book.

Drew stared at the book cover, feeling like he shouldn't open it.

Placing it back down, Drew continued exploring the room. 

Opening the closet, he found it to be full of dresses. There was also a simple blouse and trousers. There shoes was comprised of mostly high heels and flats. The entire wardrobe appeared to be from the 1800's.

Moving onto the drawers, Drew found it to be almost empty except for some paper and quill pens. 

As he opened the last drawer, Drew raised his brow in question.

Hidden hastily under a layer of clothing was a dagger.

Drew picked it up and noticed the blade was slightly worn. Realizing that the dagger was probably used to mark the table, Drew placed it back under the cloth.

As he stood up to stretch, Drew heard Ilene's voice calling for him downstairs.

Jumping down the stairs two at a time, Drew landed cleanly at the bottom and walked towards the kitchen.

Poking his head in, Drew saw Ilene standing at the kitchen door leading outside. Noticeably, with her camera out.

Walking towards the door, Drew smirked when he saw the scene outside.

Collin had somehow managed to trip over some boxes on the ground and dropped some more boxes he had been holding. Specifically, on top of himself.

"Um...help?"

Drew doubled over as his father continued yelling, momentarily forgetting everything that had transpired over the past few days.

A light wispy giggle brought him back as Drew turned just in time to see a shadow disappear from the painting above the sink.

Before he could react, Ilene quickly dragged him outside to help and they spent the rest of the day unpacking.

~~~~~

As the family sat down for dinner, Drew suddenly spoke up.

"I saw the ghost today."

Ilene looked up questionably while Collin's eyes practically sparked with excitement.

"Seriously!? What did it look like? Did it try anything on you?"

Drew shoved a spoonful of mashed potatoes in his mouth before answering. 

"It's a girl I think. Couldn't really tell with it disappearing every time I try to get close."

"Oh~" Collin sat back down and continued to shove food into his face as if the previous conversation had never happened.

Ilene shook her head at her husband's antics before turning to face Drew.

"So did you find anything interesting? Well, besides the ghost I mean."

Drew shook his head and swallowed before answering. "Not really except for this one room at the end of the hall."

"Room?"

"Yeah, perfectly clean unlike the other rooms."

Ilene let out a small hum and returned to her meal. 

They spent the rest of dinner in silence before Collin started blabbering off again.

Drew tuned out half way and soon excused himself to return to his room.

Climbing back upstairs, Drew took a detour to the room at the end of the hall.

The moment he stepped through the threshold, Drew felt a presence for a split second before it disappeared.

Looking around, nothing seemed out of place.

Drew stepped towards the small table before saying in a loud voice, "Um...if you don't mind then I'll be taking this."

After saying so, Drew picked up the dilapidated rabbit doll and walked out of the room.

"Uh..."

Drew picked up the quiet protest right before he shut the door.

Walking downstairs, Drew found his parents in the living room. 

"Mom."

Ilene looked up from the book in her hand to look at her son. "Yes?"

"Can you fix this?" Drew asked while holding out the doll in his hands.

"Uh...sure." Ilene took the rabbit doll and examined it for a bit before looking back up. "Where did you get this?"

"In the room."

"I see." Ilene looked to be deep in thought before giving Drew a gentle smile. "Trying to be nice to the ghost, huh?"

Drew let out a small pout before walking away.

Making his way back to his own room, which happened to be right next to the ghost's room, Drew sat down onto his bed.

Letting out sigh, Drew collapsed onto his bed.

"You know, I could tell you're there."

Sitting back up, Drew glanced to the painting next to the door only for it to be empty of anything abnormal.

Laying back down, Drew closed his eyes. 

"I don't want to hurt you, but if you keep acting difficult then I can't promise anything with your possessions."

The temperature in the room suddenly dropped.

Drew let out a small chuckle before turning to face the only painting in the room. "I was kidding you know? I ask my mom to fix the doll."

The temperature remained cool but considerably warmer then the previous change.

Drew stood up and stretched a bit before going towards the closet. 

"I'm going to take a shower ok?"

As he left the room, Drew questioned why he even told the ghost that.

Shaking his head, Drew entered the bathroom.

A few minutes later, Drew returned to his room with a t-shirt and shorts on. 

Drying his hair with a towel, Drew walked towards the window to open it. 

The breeze that blew into the room brought in the scent of fresh grass along with the events of yesterday.

Drew's mood suddenly dropped as he remembered Selene. 

'Did she try to contact him? What does she think of me now? I need to talk to her properly.'

Drew let out a frustrated groan before slamming the window shut and returning to his bed.

"Uh..."

Drew's head snapped up at the small voice.

Looking back at the painting, Drew saw that the ghost was back. A timid face graced its features.

The ghost let out a small smile.

"Um...hi?"


End file.
